


Winter Scarves

by Tears_of_Orion



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddles, Dates, Fluff, Gift Fic, Kissing, M/M, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 08:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28468572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tears_of_Orion/pseuds/Tears_of_Orion
Summary: Jazz drags Prowl along on a date for the first day of their vacation. Heading to earth, they meetup with a couple of Jazz's friends and take a walk through a park.
Relationships: Jazz/Prowl (Transformers), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20
Collections: Secret Spark Exchange 2020





	Winter Scarves

**Author's Note:**

> For the one and only Momma Jazzy on discord!!

Prowl remembered quite vividly, vetoing any sort of vacation on Earth and yet here he is being pulled through a space bridge. He didn’t mind being dragged around by Jazz, in fact he kind of enjoyed it, even if he would never admit it. As they walked through the gate, they popped out the other side entering a cybertronian bar. Prowl scanned the bar from left to right, a slight irritated expression grew over his face as he took in the loud interior. Jazz turned and gazed into Prowl’s optics, smirking at the thought of what he had planned for him. He tugged a little on Prowl who was distracted by their surroundings and then full on dragged him straight towards the exit/entrance, making Prowl stumble as he tried to keep pace. Some bots shouted welcomes at them from the bar, while others waved as they quickly made their way out. Swinging the door open, they both stepped out into the cold fresh air while Jazz still gripped Prowl’s hand. Jazz started to peer down the sidewalk to figure out which way they needed to go, but Prowl turned around to look at the outside of the bar. It looked like the normal architecture here on earth except for the towering door and the sign that read “No humans allowed unless you can hold your booze.” Prowl grunted at the dry humor. 

Prowl turned around not expecting Jazz to suddenly plant his face into his chest and wrap his arms around his waist, giving him a hug. Just as quickly as he was being hugged, Jazz retreated. “C’mon cute stuff, let’s hurry along before we are late!” Jazz exclaimed, as he started to drag Prowl down the street. Prowl thought that they wouldn’t be anywhere near late if Jazz knew the exact directions there, but decided against speaking outwardly on that thought. They jogged, weaving through different streets as they got closer to their destination. They turned a corner and were met with a huge open area where there were no towering buildings, just a park in the middle of the city, covered in a blanket of snow. Seeing all the snow reminded Prowl of how cold he was, even with the sun still out, he was slightly shivering, but Jazz seemed too excited to notice such inconveniences.

“Let’s head toward the entrance, I have two friends waiting with their gift for us!” jazz said excitedly.

“What do you mean by gi-” Prowl started to ask before he was taken by his hand and hauled towards the park entrance. As they got closer, Prowl’s optics took notice of two human girls with what appeared to be a stack of blankets taller than them inside a small red wagon. The girls started to wave excitedly at them and Jazz waved excitedly in return. 

“Hi!” the girls and Jazz exclaimed to each other in unison.

“I’m so glad to see you both after so long! I’m still not sure what kind of gift you both were excited to give to Prowl and I?” Jazz wondered aloud. Prowl was confused as to what was even going on between them. He glanced between Jazz and the two girls as they caught up a little bit. After their little chat, Jazz then turned and introduced the girls to Prowl. “This is Sarah and this is Kali, I met them around the time the war ended and we all became buddies before we headed back home to Cybertron.”

Prowl looked at Sarah, she had pale skin with long dark brown hair that had a slight red tinge, a nasal piercing, wore fluffy boots paired with a Christmas sweater, and was shorter than Kali. Kali had darker skin compared to Sarah, long hair dyed a dark blue, round rimmed glasses and dressed in a large jacket paired with combat style boots. Prowl took in their appearances, waved and introduced himself while greeting them both.

Kali giggled to herself, “Jazz told us a lot about you, no need for the formalities.” Sarah waved and gave a slight smile towards Prowl, seeming a bit intimidated by himself, but Kali gave no such indication as she talked with Jazz. 

“Well Sarah and I have our own date so we must hurry, so here is our gift, or I should say gifts to the both of you!” Kali exclaimed as she gestured to the blankets in the wagon. Prowl and Jazz looked over at the stack of blankets only to find out it was two scarfs crocheted large enough to fit the bots. Sarah gave Prowl the blue and white scarf that suspiciously matched Jazz’s visor and main frame color. While Sarah gave Jazz the scarf that was crocheted in black and red, to which Prowl made the full connection.

“You crocheted these with our colors in mind, didn’t you?” Prowl asked them.

The two gave each other a quick glance, “We may or may not have, but you both look so cute!” Sarah exclaimed.

“Well I do feel a lot warmer because of this lovely scarf, thank you both so much.” Jazz said with a warm smile.

Kali breathed a sigh of relief and suddenly kissed Sarah on the cheek as celebration for their success. Sarah turned red as a beet, then suddenly grabbed Kali’s hand and exclaimed “I hope you both have a good evening, we have to go!!” as they ran down the sidewalk with the red wagon in tow. 

Prowl and Jazz waved as Kali and Sarah went off on their date, “You never told me about them.” Prowl stated. 

Jazz looked at him a bit confused, “I have mentioned them here and there, but I wanted to make the introduction a surprise, so I held back talking about them in full detail.” Jazz said with a smile. He then strutted towards Prowl, turned around and pushed himself against him, “Now, shall we take a walk through the park handsome?” Jazz inquired. 

Prowl’s hands brushed against Jazz’s hips, teasing him a little, just as he was currently doing to Prowl, before stepping to the side of Jazz. Turning his attention towards the entrance of the park, Prowl noticed a plaque with a gorgeous engraving that read, “Safe haven to all Cybertronians, a thanks to those who fought for the human race and saved planet Earth.” He looked over at Jazz, grabbed ahold of his waist and they entered what seemed to be a snowy wonderland. 

Walking along the path, their scarves wrapped around their necks all snug, with Jazz wrapped around Prowl’s arm. Prowl stole a glance at Jazz and thought of how cute and happy he seems to be. “This is a nice little surprise you had planned.” Prowl said, pulling Jazz a little closer as they walked.

They strolled aimlessly through the park, passing by a frozen pond, and walking over a stone bridge. The sun started to get lower, closer to sunset and Jazz spoke, breaking the long silence of their walk, “It’s so nice being out of the office and off Cybertron don’t you think?” 

Prowl stopped in his tracks and took in the setting sun, “It is nice, it’s just hard relaxing after all that happened. It feels weird being away from the desk.” Prowl spoke softly, almost a whisper to himself.

Jazz continued to walk a little more ahead while Prowl stood staring into the sun. Prowl couldn’t exactly see why Jazz was crouching out of the corner of his optic, but before he could turn to see what the bot was really up to he was hit smack in the forehead with a snowball, turning his vision pure white. Prowl was surprised, quickly trying to get the snow off his face and out of his optics. He finally cleared the snow away from his face, only to be met with Jazz standing right in front of him. With no time for a retort or retaliation, Jazz grabbed him by the scarf and pulled him in for a deep kiss. At first Prowl protested, but after a second passed he indulged himself in Jazz’s sweet lips, slowly shutting off his optics. It felt as though they stood there kissing for hours, before Jazz pulled away from him. Prowl’s circuits still processing what just happened, Jazz stood on his toes and whispered into his ear that they should go find a bench to sit at.

Prowl, now able to focus on something, asked, “Is there a bench that would even fit a single Cybertronian here? In this park?” 

Jazz continued to walk away, ignoring his question and even made sure to sway his hips side to side as he walked towards a bench that was obviously constructed with the size of Cybertronians in mind. Prowl glared at Jazz as he walked away, his vision slowly trailing down to Jazz’s aft before catching his wandering optics. He had a better idea, quickly grabbing a pile of snow and molding it into a ball, he lobbed it at Jazz, hitting him right in the left aft cheek. Jazz spun around with a glare, but also a slight smile. 

Prowl stood there, arms crossed and a slight grin, “It is only fitting that I return fire.” Prowl said with a slight wink, then he threw another at Jazz’s aft.

Moments later they arrived at the park bench, Jazz rubbed his aft, slightly irritated at the soreness and sat down. He looked up at Prowl expectantly and patted the spot on the bench next to him. Prowl sat down and Jazz instantly draped his legs over his lap and cuddled into his chest. Jazz’s ex-venting calmed Prowl and helped him ease his overactive circuits. He took a long in-vent and then slowly ex-vented clearing his processes. Opening his optics he enjoyed the sunset, the crimson red and oranges reflecting off the crystal like snow covered park and treetops. He felt his whole frame start to relax and almost melt into Jazz’s warm embrace as their ex-venting synced with each other. As his optics started to slowly shut off, he was jolted alert by laughter in the distance. Trying not to wake Jazz, he peered around to see if he could find the source of the laughing. He heard more only to spot two bots over the treetops in the distance. Squinting his optics he took note of Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. The twins were throwing snowballs at each other. Sunstreaker seemed to be taking it more seriously even though Sideswipe, laughing his aft off, was pelting him over and over.

Before Prowl could watch their movement any longer Jazz reached up and cupped Prowls cheek, turning his face towards his. “I didn’t mean to disturb the cuddling.” Prowl softly apologized. He quickly added, pointing towards Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, “maybe one of them pelted you in the aft with that second snowball.” Jazz rolled his eyes, then smiled as he gazed into Prowl’s optics, pulling Prowl’s face down to his own, they pressed their foreheads together and fully relaxed within each other's embrace.


End file.
